1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a straddle type of vehicle, such as a motorcycle having a fuel tank. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel system for such a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motorcycle typically includes a fuel tank that has a fuel pump mounted inside the fuel tank. Sometimes, the fuel pump is mounted inside the tank on a bottom surface of the tank. The fuel pump draws fuel from around the bottom of the tank (see, for example, JP-A-2000-72074).
In such configurations, the fuel pump is attached to an upwardly opening cup. A fuel suction filter of the fuel pump is placed in the cup. A smaller diameter opening than the inside diameter of the cup is formed at the bottom of the fuel tank. A main portion of the fuel tank is inserted through the opening into the tank and the cup is secured to the fuel tank. Thus, the fuel in the fuel tank can be drawn out of the tank by the fuel pump without the fuel pressure being affected by changes in the fuel surface level due to acceleration, deceleration, and other attitude changes of the vehicle when the remaining amount in the fuel tank becomes small.